honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
On Basilisk Station
Book Info Year: 1900 P.D. Summary :Having made him look the fool, she's been exiled to Basilisk Station in disgrace and set up for ruin by a superior who hates her. :Her demoralized crew blames her for their ship's humiliating posting to an out-of-the-way picket station. :The aborigines of the system's only habitable planet are smoking homicide-inducing hallucinogens. :Parliament isn't sure it wants to keep the place; the major local industry is smuggling; the merchant cartels want her head; the star-conquering, so-called "Republic" of Haven is Up to Something; and Honor Harrington has a single, over-age light cruiser with an armament that doesn't work to police the entire star system. :But the people out to get her have made one mistake. They've made her mad. References Characters * Queen Adrienne * Ronald Bergren * Raoul Courvosier * Elaine Dumarest * Queen Elizabeth III * Walter Frankel * Sidney Harris * Honor Harrington * MacDougal * Alistar McKeon * Nimitz * Admiral Amos Parnell, PRHN Starships * [[HMS Courageous|HMS Courageous]] * [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] * [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]] * [[HMS Manticore|HMS Manticore]] * [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] * [[HMS Warlock|HMS Warlock]] * [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]] Stations * HMSS Hephaetus Planets * Basilisk * Beowulf * Earth * Erewhon * Haven * Manticore * Sphinx Nations * Anderman Empire * Asgard * Basilisk * Erewhon * Mazapan * Midgard * Republic of Haven * Phoenix * Silesian Confederacy * Solarian League * Star Kingdom of Manticore Other Advanced Tactical Course | Advanced Tactical Course building | Admiral | A.L. | Basilisk System | Basilisk Terminus | capsule | celery | Chief of Naval Operations (PRH) | Chief Petty Officer | Commanding Officer's Course | Commanding officer | Corporal | counter-grav tubeway | Courageous class | destroyer | dolphin | Dolist | DuQuesne Plan | Earth Time Standard | Ensign | Erewhon Wormhole Junction | Erewhon System | Erewhon Terminus | executive officer | Fleet "E" Award | Fourth Form Tactics | freshman | frigate | gremlin | gross system product | Haven System | Hereditary President of the People's Republic of Haven | Home Fleet | impeller node | intrasystem | LAC | Lieutenant | Light cruiser | Manticore Centrist Party | Manticore Crown Loyalist Party | Manticore Liberal Party | Manticore Progressive Party | Manticore System | Manticore Terminus | Manticore Wormhole Junction | midshipman | Military cabinet (PRH) | People's Republic of Haven Naval Intelligence | neotiger | Nouveau Paris | plebeians | Q-ships | People's Republic of Haven Navy | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Navy | Saganami Island Academy | sailing master | Secretary of the Economy | Secretary For Foreign Affairs | Secretary of War | Sentience scale | shipyard | shipyard technician | shuttle | Sol System | space station | steward | superdreadnought | tactical officer | treecat | Trevor's Star System | Trevor's Star Terminus | war games | White Command Beret | wormhole junction | wormhole terminus | yard mech Category:Honorverse material